I don't want to meet you !
by music67love
Summary: "Je ne t'ai jamais mentit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne parle jamais ! Tu viens, on baise et tu repars ! 'Au faite Harry, je suis ton nouveau frère.'" Ou quand le père d'Harry se remarie... OS/UA


**I don't want to meet you !**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (on y revient toujours xD)  
><em>

_Rating: M  
><em>

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
><em>

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: "Je ne t'ai jamais mentit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne parle jamais ! Tu viens, on baise et tu repars ! _''Au faite Harry, je suis ton nouveau frère.'' Ou quand le père d'Harry se remarie..."__

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme brun traversa la route d'un pas rapide, avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall d'un hôtel. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à la femme de l'accueil, qui eu un reniflement dédaigneux. Il s'arrêta au quatrième étage, essoufflé et marcha tout aussi rapidement jusqu'à la chambre 425, à laquelle il toqua, lorsqu'il aperçut que le panneau ''Do not disturbed'' était accroché à la porte. Sa jambe droite commença à trembler d'impatience et il maugréa, parce qu'il détestait attendre et qu'il était énervé.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et il se jeta sur l'homme en face de lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, sans même lui laisser le temps de refermer la porte derrière eux ou de tout simplement l'accueillir.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Potter. » ricana le jeune homme blond en se détachant du dénommé Potter et en claquant la porte d'un geste sec.

« Désolé Malfoy, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire la conversation. » rétorqua le brun, en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de son amant.

« Saint Harry Potter serait-il en colère ? » se moqua ce dernier et le soit-disant saint répliqua en l'embrassant à nouveau pour le faire taire, avant de les faire basculer sur le lit derrière eux.

Les habits disparurent rapidement et les préliminaires furent expédiés tout aussi vite. Potter déchira l'emballage d'un préservatif qu'il avait sortit préalablement de son pantalon et le déroula sur son sexe. Le blond grogna lorsque l'autre homme entra en lui, pas assez préparé, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et démarra des vas-et-viens secs et rapides.

« Putain Potter calme-toi, je ne suis pas une poupée gonflable ! »

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais ne ralentit pas le rythme pour autant. Il avait juste besoin d'évacuer la colère et Malfoy était là – du moins le corps de Malfoy – alors il en profitait, sans se soucier réellement de ce que pouvait ressentir son partenaire.

L'acte se déroula dans le silence et seul le bruit des ressorts du lit et de quelques gémissements du brun emplirent l'air. Ce dernier se libéra dans un grognement et s'effondra sur le corps du blond, qui le poussa. Le brun remarqua alors que son amant n'avait pas jouit et avança une main fatiguée vers son sexe, avant de le masturber rapidement, sans aucune douceur, lui faisant presque mal. Puis il retira le préservatif usagé et le posa sur la table de nuit, n'ayant pas la force de se lever pour le mettre à la poubelle.

« Heureusement que je sais ce que tu vaux au lit en temps normal, parce que ce que je viens de vivre aurait découragé n'importe qui de coucher avec toi. » dit simplement Malfoy, avant de grimacer sous la douleur lorsqu'il se pencha pour chercher ses cigarettes dans la poche de son pantalon.

Harry fronça le nez lorsque la fumée de cigarette arriva jusqu'à lui et il vit son partenaire sourire, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne supportait pas la fumée et que ça l'amusait de l'embêter.

« J'étais énervé. » se contenta de dire le brun pour se justifier.

« Je t'ai connu énervé et plus doué que ça. » lui répliqua son amant en expirant la fumée à gauche, pour éviter que Potter ne la reçoive en pleine figure. « C'est à cause de ton boulot ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Comme tu voudras. » fit Malfoy en haussant les épaules. « Mais j'estime avoir le droit de savoir, après ce que je viens de vivre. »

« Oh arrête ! C'était si traumatisant que ça ? »

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'était traumatisant... Disons que j'ai connu mieux. Surtout de ta part. »

« Serais-tu en train de me faire un compliment ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Tu es un bon amant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le cacherais. »

Le brun eu un sourire.

« Tu m'as habitué à être plus avare en compliments. »

« Il faut bien que je te surprenne de temps en temps, _Harry_. »

Ledit Harry sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, peu habitué à l'entendre de la part de son amant, surtout dit d'une voix si mielleuse, entre le ronronnement et l'ironie mordante.

« Mais tu me surprends tous les jours, _Draco_. » répondit-il en insistant à son tour sur le prénom de l'autre homme, qui souriait.

Draco abandonna sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de son amant.

« On passe aux prénoms maintenant ? Tu n'as pas peur que ça fasse trop intime ? »

Le sourire était clairement moqueur – comme toujours lorsqu'il lui souriait d'ailleurs – et Harry lui répondit en happant ses lèvres.

« On couche ensemble... » dit-il après leur baiser brutal, comme à leur habitude. « Je crois qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms. »

Malfoy ne répliqua pas et l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Le brun descendit ses mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à arriver aux fesses qu'il saisit à pleines mains.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir recommencer ? » demanda-t-il, alors que le blond déposait des baisers dans son cou. « Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent après un tel traumatisme. »

« Ta gueule. » répondit son amant en grognant.

« Et vulgaire avec ça... »

Draco l'embrassa pour le faire taire et l'autre homme fit descendre une de ses mains pour caresser le début d'érection de son amant, qui soupira dans sa bouche, tandis qu'un de ses doigts entrait en lui pour le préparer.

« Tu m'as déjà défoncé, pas besoin de me préparer. » grogna Draco.

« Je tiens à me rattraper... » susurra Harry en se surélevant légèrement pour le murmurer à l'oreille du blond.

« Et bien arrête et viens. » maugréa ce dernier.

Le brun retira ses mains et bascula son amant, de manière à se retrouver sur lui.

« Serais-tu de mauvaise humeur ? » demanda-t-il en riant légèrement.

« Tu es bien placé pour me faire la leçon Potter. »

« Harry. »

« Harry. » soupira le blond. « On peut arrêter de parler et passer à l'action maintenant ? Soit t'es trop rapide soit t'es trop lent, c'est pas vivable. »

Le brun ne répondit rien et se baissa pour chercher une capote dans son jean.

« Hmmm... Jolie vue. » apprécia Malfoy.

Harry eu un sourire sincère et se releva, avant de déchirer l'emballage et de dérouler le latex sur son érection.

« Prêt ? » murmura-t-il en plaçant les jambes du blond sur ses épaules.

Le regard noir de désir de son amant fut sa seule réponse et il entra doucement en lui, pour ne pas lui faire mal cette fois-ci. Des soupirs emplirent la pièce alors qu'Harry entrait et sortait de l'autre homme, lentement. Draco essaya de modifier le rythme, sans succès.

« Plus vite ! » gémit-il finalement.

Son partenaire secoua la tête négativement et continua son rythme lancinant.

« Putain ! »

Les yeux du blond se révulsèrent, ce qui fit sourire Harry, conscient d'avoir touché ce _quelque chose_ qui lui ferait voir des étoiles. Il avait du mal à ne pas accélérer, parce que c'était juste trop bon, mais il se força à ne pas le faire. Il avait été égoïste et il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on lui fasse ça, alors il tenait à se rattraper, quoi que le blond puisse en penser.

Une de ses main vint caresser le sexe de l'autre homme, qui se libéra à cet instant en un long sifflement. Harry fit encore quelques vas-et-viens et se libéra à son tour. Il se retira de son amant et bascula sur le côté, puis enleva la capote qui rejoint la précédente sur la table de chevet.

« Toujours traumatisé ? » demanda le brun, essoufflé, en se tournant sur le flanc, la tête sur une main, pour regarder son partenaire.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé beau, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris qui semblaient sans cesse vous sonder. Mais après l'amour, il l'était encore plus. Si Harry savait dessiner, il l'aurait peint sans aucune hésitation. Il était couché sur le dos, un bras sous la tête, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, les joues rouges, ses yeux fixant le plafond. Le brun laissa son regard descendre sur le corps blanc, la ligne de poil qui partait du nombril jusqu'au sexe au repos, les marques de ses doigts ancrées sur ses hanches, la jambe gauche légèrement relevée... Il désirait cet homme comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne, même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas.

« Non... » souffla le blond et Harry eu brusquement envie de recueillir ce souffle entre ses lèvres.

Malfoy tourna la tête et ancra ses yeux dans ceux du brun, qui en eu le souffle coupé, comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait trop fixement.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A toi. »

La réponse était sortie spontanément et le brun rougit légèrement. Draco eu un sourire fatigué et laissa son regard errer sur le corps de son amant, avant de relever la tête pour le fixer à nouveau.

« C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils et en empêchant ses yeux de descendre jusqu'à la bouche encore rouge.

« Cette situation... Nos corps s'entendent parfaitement mais nous pas... »

« Peut-être parce qu'on réfléchit trop. »

Draco laissa ses yeux errer sur le plafond, avant de regarder à nouveau son amant.

« Peut-être oui... »

La pièce devint à nouveau silencieuse. Les deux hommes étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et ce ne fut que lorsque la chambre devint totalement noire qu'ils en émergèrent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais énervé ? » demanda Draco, alors qu'Harry se levait pour aller prendre une douche.

« Une histoire stupide... »

« Dis quand même. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai envie de savoir, il doit obligatoirement y avoir une raison ? »

« Viens... » se contenta-t-il de dire en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Draco le rejoignit sans hésiter et il pénétra dans la cabine, où Harry avait déjà allumé l'eau. Ils se lavèrent en silence, se séchèrent rapidement et enfilèrent les peignoirs mis à leur disposition. La parure de lit tâchée par leurs ébats tomba au sol et ils s'installèrent sous les draps en un accord tacite.

« J'ai appris que mon père allait se remarier. » lâcha finalement le brun, dans un souffle.

« C'est ça qui t'a tellement mis en colère ? Ma mère va se remarier et je n'en fait pas tout une histoire... A vingt-deux ans ça te touche encore ? Tu ne seras pas obligé d'habiter avec eux, alors où est le problème ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, c'est plus fort que moi... Je veux que mon père soit heureux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se remarie un jour... »

« Tu connais ta future belle-mère ? »

« Non. Je n'ai jamais voulu la rencontrer et son fils non plus d'ailleurs. Il paraît qu'on a le même âge, mon père pensait que ça ferait passer la pilule plus facilement... Je l'ai entre-aperçue une fois, mais c'est tout. Elle a la même couleur de cheveux que toi d'ailleurs, c'est marr... » Il se stoppa brusquement, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser quelque chose. « Ne me dis pas... Ca ne peut pas être toi n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond eu un sourire gêné et ses yeux fuirent son amant. Il savait maîtriser ses émotions pourtant mais, face à Harry, il semblait que son corps ne voulait pas écouter son esprit.

« Malfoy ! » gronda le brun. « Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? »

« Que tu allais être mon demi-frère ? Oui, j'étais au courant. »

Harry se redressa, autant en colère que lorsqu'il était entré dans la petite pièce.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Est-ce que ça a vraiment une quelconque importance ? » demanda le blond en s'asseyant à son tour, comme lassé.

« Bien sûr que ça en a une ! Je veux savoir depuis combien de temps tu me mens effrontément. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais mentit ! » répliqua Draco, énervé à son tour. « Je ne t'ai jamais mentit pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne parle jamais ! Tu viens, on baise et tu repars ! Quand voulais-tu que je t'en parle ? Entre deux coups de rein ? _''Au faite Harry, je suis ton nouveau frère. On se fait un câlin ?''_ »

« Dis-moi depuis quand est-ce que tu es au courant... »

La voix du brun était basse, lourde de menace et Draco eu un mouvement de recul.

« Depuis un an. » lâcha-t-il finalement, en posant les armes. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre face à l'autre homme et pourquoi lui cacher ? Après tout, il avait le droit de savoir.

« Un an ? Ca ne correspondrait pas au moment où on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois par hasard ? »

« On s'est rencontrés par hasard, je t'assure ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir que tu étais dans cette boîte gay précisément ce jour-là ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit quand tu l'as su ? » explosa Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

« Tout ! Ca aurait tout changé ! » hurla le brun en se levant précipitamment, à la recherche de ses vêtements étalés sur le sol.

« Alors c'est ça ? Tu vas partir comme un voleur, juste parce que nos parents vont se marier ? » demanda Draco en le regardant faire, sans esquisser un geste pour le retenir.

« Désolé mais je ne couche pas avec mon frère. » répliqua le brun en enfilant son T-shirt.

« On n'est pas frère, on a aucun lien de sang en commun ! »

« Ca ne change rien pour moi. »

« J'abandonne. » soupira finalement Draco en se laissant tomber sur le matelas en fermant les yeux.

Il entendit son ancien amant finir de s'habiller, avant de fermer la porte sans un au revoir. Alors il se tourna et enfuit la tête dans son oreiller, pour masquer le cri qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

**OooOooO**

« S'il te plait Harry, je ne te demande pas grand-chose... Fais-le pour me faire plaisir. »

Le brun soupira et serra le téléphone plus fort.

« Papa... »

« Je ne te demande pas de l'appeler maman, juste de venir à mon mariage. C'est important pour moi que mon fils soit présent et c'est important pour elle aussi. Elle aimerait vraiment te rencontrer et son fils aussi. »

« Je connais déjà son fils. » grogna Harry.

« Vraiment ? »

La voix de James était clairement surprise et le brun y décela un soupçon d'espoir.

« Ne te méprend pas, ce n'est pas ce qui me fera venir à ton mariage, au contraire. »

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Papa, on n'a pas dix ans... Et ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon. »

« J'aimerais juste essayer de comprendre pourquoi est-ce que tu es si réfractaire à l'idée de ce mariage... J'aimais ta mère, tu le sais non ? Mais elle est morte depuis plus de dix ans et j'ai besoin de refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un qui m'aime. Je me sens seul depuis que tu n'es plus là. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour vivre avec n'importe qui. » grogna Harry, de mauvaise foi. « T'as qu'à prendre un chien. »

« Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu ne l'as même pas rencontrée et tu la compares à un chien ? Tu n'as pas honte ? » s'énerva James.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Il était conscient qu'il était allé trop loin mais il n'y pouvait rien, l'idée de voir son père avec une autre femme lui était insupportable.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il finalement.

« J'espère bien. Je compte sur toi samedi, on va faire les essayages pour ton costume. »

« J'ai dit que je ne venais pas. »

« Et moi je te dis que tu viendras. Tu es mon fils et il est hors de question que tu sois absent le jour de mon mariage, point final. A samedi. »

James raccrocha et Harry soupira, vaincu. Il voulait réellement faire plaisir à son père, alors il prendrait sur lui et il viendrait, quitte à supporter Malfoy toute une journée.

**OooOooO**

Harry claqua la porte de sa voiture derrière lui et souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, puis se dirigea lentement vers la mairie. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, se retourna et, prit d'un doute, appuya à nouveau sur sa clef pour fermer sa voiture.

Les invités étaient déjà présents devant le bâtiment et le brun dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir son parrain. Ce dernier le repéra et lui fit de grands gestes, auxquels Harry s'empressa de répondre avant de le rejoindre sur les marches. L'homme du même âge que son père avait revêtu un smoking et attaché ses cheveux en catogan, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune, peu habitué à le voir autrement qu'en vieux T-shirt, jeans élimé, veste en cuir et cheveux au vent.

« Tu as l'air déguisé Sirius. » sourit Harry, après avoir reçut une accolade de la part de son parrain.

« M'en parle pas ! » grommela ce dernier. « Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour James ! Sev' a insisté pour que j'enlève aussi ma boucle d'oreille, mais j'ai réussit à gagner cette manche ! »

« Où est-il d'ailleurs ? D'habitude il reste collé à toi pendant ce genre d'évènements. »

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs sourit.

« Normalement oui, mais là il est en terrain connu... Il est en train de discuter avec Draco. Il ne l'a pas revu depuis Noël alors il a sauté sur l'occasion pour aller lui parler. »

Harry maugréa, peu ravit à l'idée de voir le blond.

« Dire que c'est son parrain et que vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé... J'hallucine ! »

« Ben... Comme on sait que tu n'aimes pas parler de Narcissa et de tout ce qui la touche de près ou de loin, on a pensé qu'il valait mieux éviter de te parler de ça... Déjà que tu ne portes pas vraiment Severus dans ton cœur, je... »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça allait mieux. Il fallait juste que je me fasse à son humour assez particulier, sans parler de sa haine pour papa, mais maintenant on a presque une relation père-fils. »

« Qui a une relation père-fils ? » demanda soudain une voix basse, qui fit sursauter Harry.

« Vous apparemment. » sourit Sirius en embrassant la joue de son amant.

Severus leva un sourcil étonné, avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Lui aussi était en smoking et la chemise de couleur blanche formait un véritable contraste avec ses habits de tous les jours, puisqu'il ne délaissait jamais le noir – Harry s'était même demandé si ses sous-vêtements étaient de la même couleur, avant de chasser ces pensées de sa tête pour sa propre santé mentale.

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? » demanda le plus jeune, afin d'éviter d'aborder un sujet sensible – que ce soit ce qu'il venait de dire, Draco ou même le mariage en général – et parce qu'il était réellement étonné. Son père lui avait montré des photos de leur scolarité et, dès l'âge de onze ans, Severus portait déjà les cheveux mi-longs.

« Ton père me fera certainement une réflexion douteuse à ce propos, sûrement accompagné des mots ''huile'' ou ''graisse''. » répliqua l'homme avec une moue dédaigneuse. « Et pour répondre à ta question, en effet, je me suis coupé les cheveux. Quel sens de l'observation, ce doit être de famille ! »

Sirius lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes mais ne dit rien, habitué à l'humour noir de son amant.

« On attend quoi au faite ? » demanda Harry, sans rebondir sur la remarque de l'autre homme.

« Les mariés. Généralement c'est plus facile pour commencer une cérémonie. »

« Sev', laisse-le tranquille, tu vois bien que Ry n'est pas dans son assiette. » le reprit Sirius, un sourire amusé tout de même présent aux lèvres.

« Je vais très bien ! » se défendit Harry, sans réelle conviction.

« On en reparlera. » promit son parrain, en voyant arriver les mariés.

Le premier à sortir de la voiture fut James , qui contourna ensuite la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à sa future femme. Celle-ci sortit de l'habitacle avec peine, en raison de la robe qui recouvrait ses pieds. Les invités eurent le souffle coupé et Harry dû bien reconnaître que la femme était superbe. Elle rayonnait dans sa robe blanche, qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux clairs et le brun n'eut même pas la force de la détester quand elle prit le bras de son père. Il devait avouer que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu son père aussi heureux et il s'en voulut de n'avoir jamais voulu rencontrer celle qui arrivait à le faire sourire ainsi.

Les personnes présentes se poussèrent pour laisser passer les futurs mariés et le sourire de James s'agrandit quand il vit son fils.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois venu. » dit l'homme en s'arrêtant devant lui.

« Je suis désolé papa. » murmura Harry et son père secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien... Narcissa, je te présente Harry. »

La mariée lui adressa un sourire sincère qui lui rappela celui de Draco, qu'il se força à sortir de ses pensées.

« Je te rencontre enfin. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Puis-je compter sur toi pour m'accorder une danse ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit le brun et il se surprit à être sincère.

Narcissa lui sourit à nouveau, puis James reprit sa marche jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment et les invités les suivirent. Harry avança rapidement, pour éviter que Malfoy passe devant lui. C'était puéril comme réaction, il le savait, parce qu'il serait obligé de le revoir, si ce n'est maintenant au moins à la réception. Mais il voulait repousser ce moment le plus possible parce que son demi-frère ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de ses pensées, malgré toute sa volonté.

**OooOooO**

La cérémonie avait été émouvante, bien que simple et Harry avait nettement vu Sirius retenir ses larmes, avant de plonger la tête dans le cou de son conjoint. Lui-même avait été touché, surtout par les vœux que les mariés avaient énoncés l'un envers l'autre et, à présent, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait refusé de voir sa belle-mère. Peut-être était-il encore trop attaché à sa mère... Il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de Lily Potter, celle-ci étant morte quand il avait cinq ans. Il se souvenait surtout de sa chevelure couleur feu et de ses sourires doux mais il lui arrivait de se demander s'il ne s'était pas fabriqué lui-même ces souvenirs en regardant les vieilles photos que son père chérissait. Malfoy avait raison, il était temps de la laisser partir... Son père avait attendu tellement longtemps avant de refaire sa vie et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un, surtout que Narcissa Malfoy semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Si seulement ce n'était pas la mère de Draco...

Le brun secoua la tête et remonta ses manches. On était en mai et la chaleur était étouffante dans le jardin qui accueillait la réception. Il avait réussit à éviter le blond pendant la cérémonie, mais l'éviter pendant le repas risquait d'être une autre paire de manche – surtout qu'ils étaient assis à la même table et que la personne qui avait fait le plan de table avait trouvé amusant de les mettre face à face.

De mauvaise grâce, Harry s'assit lorsque son père annonça que le repas allait être servit et il constata avec joie que Sirius était assis à côté de lui... Au moins il aurait quelqu'un à qui faire la conversation, puisqu'il ne comptait pas parler à Draco et que l'homme assit à sa gauche lui était parfaitement inconnu. Il prit soin de fixer son assiette, afin de ne pas voir Malfoy s'asseoir, mais il dû se résoudre à lever les yeux lorsque son père se leva pour faire un discours.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Draco avait laissé ses cheveux libres, lui qui les gominait habituellement, et une mèche rebelle s'amusait à passer sans-cesse devant ses yeux, dénués de lunettes de soleil sous le chapiteau qui protégeait les tables du soleil. Il avait relevé les manches de sa chemise blanche, comme Harry, même si la façon dont elles étaient relevées semblait sortir d'un défilé de haute-couture, alors que lui s'était contenté de le faire à la va-vite, ce qui ne donnait pas grand-chose. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les deux premiers boutons ouverts qui dévoilaient à peine un torse qu'il savait parfait et il remonta finalement sur la bouche humide à force d'être léchée par son propriétaire. Le blond avait posé la tête sur son poing et semblait fixer un point invisible sur la nappe. A nouveau, l'envie de le peindre traversa l'esprit d'Harry et il secoua la tête, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs qu'il avait tenté de coiffer – en vain – et de cligner des yeux pour être sûr que ses lentilles étaient bien en place.

Ce fut pire lorsque Draco leva la tête et croisa le regard du brun. Le blond le fixa sans sourciller et Harry vit nettement une pointe de désir naître dans les yeux gris. Avec difficulté, il détourna les yeux pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ils ne pouvaient plus coucher ensemble, alors à quoi bon se torturer ainsi ? Certes il ne lui en voulait plus de lui avoir caché qu'il était le fils de Narcissa, mais ils étaient demi-frère à présent.

« Salut. » dit Draco, simplement, comme s'ils étaient amis. Sauf qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, ne l'avaient jamais été et ne le seraient probablement jamais.

« Salut. » répondit Harry, même si ça semblait particulièrement déplacé. Mais que pouvaient-ils se dire de plus ? Ils s'étaient connus dans une boîte de nuit, avaient passé la nuit ensemble et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de recommencer jusque l'un des deux s'en lasse. Il n'avait jamais été question de sentiment entre eux et, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils cherchaient.

_« Tu danses ? » demanda une voix derrière lui, alors qu'il était accoudé au bar, son premier verre de vodka à la main. _

_Il s'était retourné et il avait été frappé par cet homme, vision presque irréelle à cet endroit. Il lui avait immédiatement plu, avec sa voix basse et ses yeux gris envoûtants. _

_« Je ne fais jamais que danser... » avait-il répliqué, en plantant son regard vert dans le sien. _

_« Je ne parlais pas de danser sur la piste de danse. »_

_Harry avait eu un sourire et il avait accepté la main que lui tendait l'homme. _

_« Je ne veux pas de relation. » avait murmuré ce dernier et le brun avait acquiescé, puis ils s'étaient rendu dans l'hôtel le plus proche, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la force d'attendre plus._

« Ca va Harry ? »

La voix de Sirius fit revenir Harry à la réalité.

« Ca va, j'étais juste dans mes pensées. » le rassura-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Draco, qui semblait ailleurs lui aussi.

« J'ai l'impression que cette histoire de mariage s'arrange... J'ai tort ? »

« Pas du tout. Narcissa a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et papa est heureux... Il faut que j'arrête de faire mon égoïste et que je me rende à l'évidence : papa ne pouvait pas passer toute sa vie dans le souvenir de maman... »

L'autre homme eu un sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul.

« Narcissa est quelqu'un de bien, crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir... C'est ma cousine. »

« Pardon ? » faillit s'étouffer Harry, qui venait de commencer à manger l'entrée qui leur avait été apportée. « Moi qui croyait que tu m'avais tout dit... Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Hum... Rien qui me vient sur le moment. » fit semblant de réfléchir Sirius, alors que le plus jeune secouait la tête, exaspéré.

« Dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Draco ? » ajouta Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » rougit son filleul, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Je t'en prie Harry, je suis peut-être vieux mais je ne suis pas sénile, j'ai bien vu votre petit manège. »

« Quel petit manège ? » demanda le brun en essayant de paraître naturel, même si la couleur pourpre qui avait élu domicile sur son visage n'aidait pas.

« Je te regarde, tu me regardes mais on fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas... T'as couché avec lui, c'est ça ? »

Une violente quinte de toux prit Harry, qui manqua à nouveau de s'étrangler, mais avec sa salive cette fois.

« N'importe quoi ! » s'empourpra-t-il davantage.

« Mais bien sûr ! Je suis prêt à parier que vous vous êtes rencontrés dans cette boîte gay dont j'ai oublié le nom... »

«_ Crystal_. » le reprit le brun, sans s'en rendre compte.

« C'est ça. Et vous connaissant, vous n'avez pas dû attendre longtemps avant de vous sauter dessus. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

« Tu m'as parlé d'un mec bandant que tu as rencontré là-bas et que vous vous revoyiez de temps en temps... Et, bien sûr, Draco m'a dit la même chose. »

« Tu... Tu savais ? »

« Bien sûr que je le savais. » sourit Sirius, amusé.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit alors ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose ? Vous faites ce que vous voulez de vos fesses, je pense que vous êtes assez grands pour prendre vos responsabilités. »

« Mais c'est mon demi-frère ! » gémit Harry.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le même père ou la même mère ou même que vous aviez grandis ensemble. »

« Je rêve ou tu m'encourages à sortir avec lui ? »

« Harry... » murmura son parrain en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne, qui commençait à trembler. « Je t'encourage à faire ce qui est bien pour toi. Et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je crois que Draco est ce qui est bien pour toi... »

« On ne s'entend même pas... »

Le brun semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Parce que tu crois que Severus et moi on s'entendait ? »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous avez l'air tellement unis... »

« C'est quelque chose qui vient avec le temps... Je suis tombé amoureux de lui, même si on se battait presque toujours dès qu'on se voyait et je savais que je ne voulais pas le laisser passer. Alors on a prit sur nous et on a apprit à se connaître... Ne laisse pas passer ta chance Harry... Et ne te cache pas derrière un prétexte bidon juste parce que tu as peur de tes sentiments. »

Le brun détourna les yeux et les posa sur Draco, qui discutait avec sa mère. Peut-être que Sirius avait raison après tout... Peut-être qu'il devait arrêter de refouler ses sentiments. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il avait peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un et qu'on le lui arrache brusquement, comme c'était arrivé avec sa mère.

« Arrête de vivre dans le passé... » murmura Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et continua à manger, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne parla plus de tout le repas.

**OooOooO**

Il traversait le couloir pour aller aux WC, lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une porte entre-ouverte. Il hésita, jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir s'il était bien seul et entra dans la pièce. Le brun eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans l'ancienne chambre de Draco, au vu des posters qui ornaient les murs. Il eu un sourire, étonné de voir que son ancien amant aimait les groupes de rock – mais après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. Comme le disait Draco, ils se contentaient de baiser.

Il avança un peu plus dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque. Il parcourut les ouvrages, sourit devant les romans policiers, fronça les sourcils devant les titres français et secoua négativement la tête devant les traités de psychologie.

« La chambre n'est pas à visiter. »

Harry sursauta et se retourna, alors que la porte claquait. Draco était adossé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

« Excuse-moi... J'ai vu la porte ouverte et... »

« C'est pas grave. » répondit le blond et son corps se détendit immédiatement. « Je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi. »

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dis l'autre fois... J'ai bien réfléchit et... »

« Et ? »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit sur le lit, les avants-bras posés sur ses jambes.

« Et... Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas envie que ça s'arrête. »

« Que quoi s'arrête ? »

« Que tout s'arrête. Je veux continuer à te voir. »

« Juste pour la baise ? »

« J'en sais rien... On pourrait commencer par là et apprendre à se connaître... Manger ensemble à midi ou le soir de temps en temps. »

« Harry Potter qui veut avoir une relation ? On a basculé dans la quatrième dimension et je ne suis pas au courant ? » ironisa le blond.

« Draco... Je suis sérieux. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je veux continuer de te voir ? »

« Excuse-moi, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre... »

Harry se leva, bien décidé à sortir de la pièce et, éventuellement, à aller casser la gueule à Sirius pour lui avoir donné de l'espoir.

« Attend... » murmura Draco en l'attrapant par le bras, alors qu'il allait le dépasser.

« Quoi ? T'as été clair, tu ne veux pas de moi, alors tu viens bien me laisser sortir avec le peu d'ego qu'il me reste ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

Des lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes fut sa seule réponse et Harry sourit, puis il s'accrocha au cou du blond et il se laissa mener jusqu'au lit.

« Tu avais bien dit qu'on commencerait par la baise, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Draco, alors qu'il s'attaquait à la chemise de l'autre homme, qui se contenta d'acquiesça. « Génial, parce que c'est ce que je comptais faire. »

Le brun sourit et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser.

**OooOooO**

Ils sortirent de la chambre une heure plus tard, les joues encore un peu rouges et les habits froissés. Les deux hommes se rassirent comme si de rien n'était et leurs plats leur furent apportés immédiatement, même si les invité avaient presque tous fini de manger.

« Je vois que tu a suivis mes conseils. » lui chuchota Sirius, tout sourire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » lui répondit Harry, en souriant à son tour.

« A d'autre ! C'était bien ? »

« Je ne parlerais pas de cul avec mon parrain. »

« Je ne veux pas les détails, je veux juste savoir comment c'était... Si tu me le dis, je te dis comment ça se passe avec Sev'. »

« Pitié, je ne veux pas savoir ! » s'exclama Harry en faisant une grimace éloquente.

« Allez... S'il te plaît ! »

« T'es pire qu'un gosse, tu le sais ça ? »

« Ry ! »

Le brun soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui discutait avec Severus. Il eu un sourire en voyant le suçon plus que visible sur son cou et se sentit fier d'en être à l'origine.

« C'était bien... C'est toujours bien. » répondit-il finalement, les yeux dans le vague.

« Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais ça. »

« Que tu attendais quoi ? »

« De te voir enfin t'attacher à quelqu'un. »

« Tu exagères... J'ai eu quelques copains. »

« Avec qui ça n'a jamais fonctionné et ça n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner... A croire que tu le faisais exprès. »

« Et Ron et Hermione ? On se connait depuis plus de dix ans et on est toujours amis. »

« Précisément. Ce sont tes amis et ça sera toujours tes amis... Des gens que tu vois la journée mais qui ne t'accueillent pas le soir, qui ont une vie privée et qui ne sont pas là quand tu as besoin de chaleur humaine... »

« Je crois que j'ai compris Sirius. » le coupa Harry.

De la musique retentit soudain et le brun vit son père se lever pour demander à sa nouvelle femme si elle voulait danser, qui accepta immédiatement. Harry les observa danser un instant, puis il dévia son regard vers Draco. Le blond avait les yeux rivés sur le couple et sa main droite bougeait en rythme avec la musique. Harry se leva, contourna la table et se plaça à côté de lui.

« Tu danses ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le blond sursauta et se retourna, avant de sourire.

« Je ne fais jamais que danser... »

« Dans ce cas... Que dirais-tu de danser et de me rejoindre dans mon appart quand tout ça sera fini ? »

« Normalement je ne cherche pas de relations... Mais je crois que je ferais une exception pour toi. »

Harry sourit à nouveau et tendit une main, que l'autre homme s'empressa d'accepter. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste, à côté des mariés qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, mais les deux hommes n'y firent pas attention.

« T'as conscience que tout le monde va être au courant qu'on est ensemble, alors qu'on est même pas vraiment en couple ? » chuchota Draco, en posant une main autour de la hanche de son partenaire, pour débuter une simili-valse.

« Et alors ? On s'en fiche des autres. »

« Ton père va faire une crise cardiaque. »

Harry ne répondit pas et cacha son visage dans le cou de son amant en respirant son odeur à pleins poumons, puis il mordilla son cou.

« Je viens d'avoir une idée complètement folle... » murmura-t-il soudain en relevant la tête.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite de la phrase et Harry se rendit compte qu'il adorait ce tic chez l'autre homme.

« Et si... Et si tu restais dormir chez moi cette nuit ? »

Un rire lui répondit, suivit d'un long baiser. Finalement il s'était beaucoup trop monté la tête à propos de ce mariage... Sirius avait raison, il était temps de laisser le passé derrière lui et d'avancer, comme son père l'avait fait. Et Draco ferait parti de sa nouvelle vie, il en était persuadé, parce qu'il était devenu bien trop important pour lui...

* * *

><p><strong>Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier Fleur de lisse, tout d'abord parce que c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée parce que je ne savais pas quoi écrire et ensuite parce qu'elle m'a tellement motivé à écrire que j'ai finis cet OS en une semaine... Ce qui est un véritable record pour moi xD<strong>

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :D**

**music67love**


End file.
